Trolling Joker
by Boohbear19
Summary: Ryuji had a bad day, what could possibly cheer him up? A One-shot :)


_**A/N: Helluu! I'm a newbie to Persona5 and have recently started playing the game and LOVE IT! I decided to write a pointless one-shot, since I haven't written anything in forever and because I have a crazy imagination! XD**_

 _ **Thank you guys for taking the time to read this fic! Have a good morning/afternoon/night! Peace out!**_

 _ **PSSSSTTT if you're going to write a review no spoilers please! I'm only in the second palace right now (The art museum one!) SO the only phantom thieves I Have are; Joker (Obviously) Ann, Ryuji, and Morgana! :D**_

 **~Trolling Joker~**

 _ **Lunchtime:**_

"Awww shit man! I'm so glad that exam is over with!" Ryuji moaned to his best friend Joker, after fourth period.

Ryuji ran a hand through his un-natural blonde hair and let out a dramatic groan, loud enough for the entire school to hear.

"It wasn't so bad." Joker replied, stuffing his hands in his pockets as they proceed to walk to the cafeteria.

The hallway was crammed with students all hurrying to lunch or their lockers to gossip with their friends.

"'Wasn't so bad'!?" Ryuji repeated, widening his eyes. "Are you for real!? I'm surprised I got past the first question!"

A black cat with white paws and dark blue eyes popped its furry head out of Joker's bag.

"I'm surprised too!" It teased.

A muscle ticked under Ryuji's eye.

"HEY! SHUT UP YOU STUIPD CAT! You're not supposed to be exposing yourself here! SO yeah! Who's the dumb one now, huh!?"

"Calm down, you're making a scene." Joker said, keeping his eyes straight ahead.

Ryuji growled under his breath as he followed his friend inside the cafeteria. Today just wasn't his day.

The strong salty aroma of ramen filled the entire cafeteria along with fried and steamed vegetables.

Once again, the black cat poked his head out from the bag.

"Ohh! Ramen! That should cheer you up, Ryuji!"

Ryuji scoffed. "As if, the school's noodles aren't nearly half as good as the ramen shop in Ogikubo, Morgana."

"I know, but I'm just trying to help!" Morgana replied from his place inside Joker's bag.

"Hey you guys!"

"LADY ANN!" Morgana's little voice booming with enthusiasm, but to everyone else other than the trio just sounded like a loud " _MEEEEEOOOWWWWW!"_

Joker and Ryuji turned around to see their peppy blonde haired friend run over to them, her pigtails bouncing with her every step.

"Hi guys!" She squinted her radiant green eyes with enthusiasm, her lunch tray overflowing with sweets. "How's it going!?"

Joker gave a slight nod in greeting, being his typical quiet self while Ryuji stood their agape, his eyes locked on Ann's lunch tray.

Ann noticed instantly, narrowing her eyes at him. " _WHAT!?"_

"Are you seriously going to eat _all_ those sweets!?" Ryuji cried causing Ann to scoff.

"Of course I am! Do you know how hard that biology exam was!? The only subject I'm good at is English!"

"I think you're good at everything, lady Ann!" Morgana purred.

"Did anyone hear a cat!?" A student with short hair asked, she walked over to the trio curiously.

"No." Joker replied, filling his plate with ramen and extra sushi to sneak in his bag for Morgana.

"There was a cat! I swear! I heard it in this direction!" She insisted, stepping closer to Joker.

"IT WAS ME!" Ryuji blurted, causing the girl to raise her eyebrows.

"Uh…yeah! I meow when I'm frustrated…uh…meow….hehehe…"

"You guys are freaks!" The girl snapped before trotting off to her friends.

Ryuji let out a sigh. "That was close! Now, no more talking you!" He pointed at Morgana.

"Come on guy's! Let's find somewhere to sit!" Ann exclaimed.

 _ **Afterschool:**_

"So! What's the game plan for today!?" Ryuji asks, crossing his arms behind his head.

"Hmm…I say we explore a bit in mementos. We're still looking for our next target, and it doesn't hurt for us to practice our combat on shadows!" Morgana replies from inside Joker's bag, sticking his little head out.

Ann and Joker nod in agreement.

"That sounds like a good plan! We never know what kind of shadow's we're going to face!" Ann exclaimed.

"Alright!" Ryuji replies, whipping his phone out from his back pocket. "Here we go!"

He tapped his finger on the strange red app and in seconds, the world around them became a fuzzy blur, their surroundings started to shrink, and the people around them began to move in slow motion until they shrank and disappeared, and in replacement came a dark and shadowy subway.

"All right! Let's get going and find us some treasure!" Morgana cried, jumping out from Jokers bag just as it disappeared and replaced as his Phantom cloak.

Within seconds, Morgana shape shifted himself into his cat mobile.

As always, Joker took on the driving while Ann and Ryuji rode in the back.

Joker was his silent self as he drove through the abandon tunnels of the subway, staying alert for any shadows or treasure chests.

While Ryuji was in the back chatting Ann's ear off.

"Hey, you know what Ann?" Ryuji lowered his voice as best as he could, not wanting Joker to hear, and he was very good at eavesdropping.

"Huh? What is it?" Ann whispered back, widening her green eyes.

"You know how Joker is always so…serious?"

"Uh…yeah? So?"

"Well…I have an idea!" Ryuji grinned making Ann's stomach feel uneasy, she didn't like whatever Ryuji was planning. Not one bit.

"Hey, Joker! I think you just drove by a treasure chest back there!" Ryuji said, giving Ann a wink.

"Hmm?" Joker slammed the breaks, causing Ann and Ryuji to hit the seat In front of them.

"OW! HEY! Watch the face!" Morgana warned.

"What are you doing!?" Ann hissed.

"Just having a little fun, it's cool! We're bros!" Ryuji whispered back, patting Ann's shoulder.

Joker backed Morgana up carefully.

"Over here?" He asked.

"Yup!" Ryuji leaned back in his seat with the biggest shit-eating grin on his face. "Right here! You better get out and unlock it!"

Joker nodded in response and put Morgana in park before hopping out of the vehicle.

Ryuji quickly jumped over the seat and grabbed the stirring wheel.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Morgana cried, "Joker is out there!"

"He better start running!" Ryuji smirked as he switched gears into drive.

Joker turned around to his horror seeing Morgana speeding off into the dark subway.

"HEY!" He shouted, sprinting after them as fast as his long legs can carry him.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SHITS!"

 _ **~Fin~**_


End file.
